runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Adventures Through Runescape
The Adventures Through Runescape is a first-person role-playing story made by Mainiac97. It is about a man named Mainiac97 who has no memory of his past, and the many events in the story seem to center on him somehow. It is rated PG-13. Characters Protagonists * Mainiac97 - The main protagonist of the story. He is a mysterious new player to RuneScape, and has amnesia about his past. He fights the forces of evil throughout the story, often with the assistance of his friends. The story is told through his view, and he tends to fight with melee. He also loves eating meat sandwiches. He has the ability to sense what is going on with the villains of the story with his dreams. According to a chapter in the story, he is afraid of demons. * Haru - An ally of Mainiac97, and the one responsible for slicing off Master Samuel's hand. * Dream Decay - A friend of Mainiac97, forced to betray him due to Master Samuel holding his girlfriend, Emily hostage. He is killed in an act of self-sacrifice. * Amy1 - One of the main protagonists in the story. She is Maniac97's friend and later love interest, becoming one of his allies after he saves her from an unpleasant fate from Madrey1. She fights mainly with her fists and dagger. She has a mother who was killed by the random event plant, and didn't respawn. * Osrie1 - Mainiac97's best friend. He has a similar personality to Mainiac97, although he perfers meat pie above meat sandwiches. He fights with magic, unlike Mainiac. * Ilookgood99 - Often Mainiac97's last-minute savior. He wears white robes, is clearly shaven, and often throws odd glass orbs at Mainiac, which make him have flashbacks into his past. He is apparently afraid of something that is extremely powerful, although this is currently unknown what it is * Capablanca - A knight from Wizards' Tower. He is a more experienced player than Mainiac97 and Osrie1, and helps them in dangerous situations. His fighting style is melee(but sometimes he uses magic), and he wears white armor. * Sir Vant - A White Knight sent to slay the three-headed dragon. He assists Mainiac97 in fighting it, and is later killed by Master Samuel while trying to defend him from one of his attacks. * Audrey - A very powerful wizard. He acted as the leader of Mainiac97's party during their trip to the Stronghold of Security in order to stop Master Samuel from getting another ingredient of his potion. * Ninjamouse 1- Another last-minute savior of Mainiac97, he is very powerful, capable of defeating all the members of the Demon Clan even when together. * Gypsy Aris - A famous fortune-teller. She becomes wanted all across the country due to people looking for the dust of her crystal ball and is cruelly murdered by White Knights. * Aaron - A friend of Mainiac who was later revealed to be a werewolf. His status is unknown. Antagonists * Master Samuel - the main antagonist of the story. He is the leader of his own cult, and seeks to use a strange potion (its purpose is not known), and is collecting the ingredients for him to make it. He is arguably the most evil character in the story, being extremely sadistic to the point he finds brutally torturing people hysterical. He is responsible for many creatures and people becoming evil, such as the three-headed dragon and the giant mole, which have the uncanny ability to prevent a player from respawning when they die. He lost his hand while trying to get the second ingredient, but had it replaced with some claws by James. He eventually obtained the God Rune, a very powerful rune. As of Chapter 80, Master Samuel has finally been killed by Mainiac97. * James - Master Samuel's right-hand. He is the most wanted thief in RuneScape, and also clearly a ruthless, brutal murderer. He attempts to kill Mainiac97 multiple times, from during his attempted bank robbery to creating an evil version of him. He is capable of using magic to a certain degree, such as ensnaring his victims for example. He met his demise at the beginning of the sequel when a new villain appeared and killed him using the God Rune. * Fiend - The villain of Adventure Through RuneScape 2, who seeks to finish what Master Samuel started. * The Mysterious Hooded Man - Part of Master Samuel's cult, none of the main characters are aware of his identity. It is unknown what powers and abilities he has. * Madrey1 - The most recurring villain of the story, and the leader of the Noob Exterminators. He is an incredibly hostile player who is sometimes depicted as being downright evil, such as when he kidnapped Amy and later Mainiac97, and proceeded to torture the two of them. He is a tremendously strong melee player, often wearing high-level armor and using high-level weapons. A running gag in the series is him getting his helmet knocked off by Mainiac. His biggest weakness is apparently his lack of judgment. He perished in a final battle early on in the sequel. * Phantom - One of the members of the Noob Exterminators. He is highly proficient with magic, and can vaporize any weapons coming towards him with ease. It seems that Mainiac is becoming better at fighting the Noob Exterminators, as he was able to knock him out along with Rogue. * Rogue - One of the members of the Noob Exterminators. She is Madrey1's seductive ally, and is a very powerful ranger. She also uses drugged lipstick to put her enemies to sleep. Mainiac defeated her once along with Phantom, suggesting that he may be coming more capable of handling them. * Black Fly - The leader of the Demon Clan. His weapon of choice is an odd black sword that crackles with green energy. He claims to be from a different dimension. He used to be part of Master Samuel's cult, but was kicked out along with Mort. He is later arrested after the Demon Clan start an all-out assault against Mainiac, and he and his clan are convicted of many crimes, but escaped during Master Samuel's attack on Falador. * Mort - A powerful vampyre lord, he is the leader of a group of vampyres. He first encountered Mainiac97 and his friends in the Stronghold of Security. He joined Master Samuel's cult for a brief period, but was kicked out along with the Black Fly. He is ultimately killed by Aaron after he turns into a werewolf. * Cedric - An unpleasant White Knight commander, later revealed to be the mastermind of a series of murders at Falador alongside Mort. He is killed by Aaron once he transforms into a werewolf. Category:Role Play